


backfired

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Niat Tsukishima untuk mengganggu Hinata gagal dengan spektakuler.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	backfired

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter Haikyuu!! dan segala propertinya adalah milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Enjoy!

"Kenapa kau berwajah tolol begitu?"

Dan rencana sempurnanya untuk menikmati minggu pagi tiba-tiba sirna.

Hinata, yang sedang menggenggam _remote_ , nyaris saja melemparkan benda itu tepat di muka Tsukishima begitu kalimat tersebut memasuki telinga. "Apa-apaan, _sih_? Jangan mulai _deh_. Ini masih terlalu pagi untukku mendengar omong kosongmu itu, Kei," ketusnya sembari kembali mengedarkan mata ke layar televisi.

"Aku bosan, dan menghinamu adalah satu-satunya hiburan tersedia saat ini," Tsukishima menyahut enteng, seolah-olah dia mendapat kepuasan dengan melakukan itu, melempar ejekan, maksudnya.

"Ha ha, lucu sekali," jawab Hinata sarkastik. "Sekarang tutup mulutmu atau pilih aku cium?"

Tsukishima memperdengarkan suara mirip mau muntah, dalam diam Hinata berharap dia muntah sungguhan, setidaknya itu akan membuatnya berhenti membual untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan membahas hal menjijikkan, tidak ada orang waras di dunia ini yang mau dicium olehmu."

Itu lantas membuatnya tertawa, menggema memenuhi ruangan. "Beruntungnya aku," Hinata melirik lawan bicaranya penuh arti, "kalau kau waras, tidak mungkin kita bisa melakukan _hal itu_ semalaman seperti kemarin, bukan?"

"Sekarang kau seriusan berwajah tolol," Tsukishima menggerutu, dan agaknya sedikit tersipu, "dan berhenti memandangiku seperti itu." Hinata masih cengar-cengir saja menatapinya. "Baik, baik, aku akan berhenti menganggumu. Bisa tidak kita menonton tv saja sekarang?"

Hinata tertawa penuh kemenangan, mengalihkan atensi pada televisi dan berkata, "sesukamu saja."

**Author's Note:**

> tiba-tiba sangat ingin menulis tskhn dengan lines legendaris "diem atau gue cium?" www
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
